(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a super VGA (video graphic array) monitor interface circuit and, more particularly, to a super VGA monitor interface circuit in which an output mode of a monitor is controlled by an input signal frequency regardless of the width and polarity of vertical and horizontal synchronizing input signals.
(2) Related Prior Art
A conventional super VGA (video graphic array) interface circuit controls an output mode of a monitor according to the width and polarity of vertical and horizontal synchronizing input signals. Because the resolution and screen display technique of the monitor becomes different in accordance with the output mode of the monitor, it is considerably important to definitely divide the output modes. The exact dividing and controlling of the output mode of the monitor makes the definite display of the picture information on a screen possible.
However, because the conventional super VGA monitor interface circuit controls the output mode of the monitor according to the width and polarity of the vertical and horizontal synchronizing input signals, it is difficult to control the output mode of the monitor when the width and polarity of the vertical and horizontal synchronizing input signals are different from each other to the kind of video cards.